Too Many Mistakes
by PandyDawn
Summary: The stress was getting to her and she knew that she had made too many mistakes. Too many mistakes to maybe even keep her going. {Lita?}


Disclamer: I do not own wrestling.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked over her husband with sorrow and sadness in her eyes. Although, she had every reason to hate this man and had done so for the past few months, at this moment she couldn't help, but feel sorry for him.

The night had been a painful experience. Taboo Tuesday was awful. Much to her suprise, Kane, had not dominated the newcomer, Snitskey. Snitskey dominated Kane. He had won the match and done alot more than that.

The redhead let out a large sigh and turned her head from the paremedics and the bloodied Kane upon her. Blood, made her sick and the sight of it, especially in person, made her slightly queasy.

Lita's thoughts drifted to Snitskey. His cockiness made her sick and the fact that he won made her want to vommit.

She let our a sigh of discust and shook her head as she remembered how she actually had tried to help him the night Kane almost took him out. I't gotten her nothing, i't had cost her everything.

"Miss?", a small hand waved in front of her face," Miss?"

She looked down at the small old nurse upon her,"What?"

"I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to leave.", she squeaked.Lita nodded a few times as she slowly walked out.

The hospital halls were empty, bright, and depressing. She was glad to be out of their as she hopped into her car.

The hotel was a few minutes away and the traffic was very slim with eased things slightly.

"Beep....Beep..Beep..."

She shot her hand over to grab for her cellphone.

"Hello?"

" Hey, How is everything?", she reconized the voice as Jericho's.

"Okay," she paused," I think."

"I'm sorry.", Chris almost whispered into the phone to get no response," Listen, you probally don't wanna be by yourself right now. Why not come up to grille and have some drinks?"

She pondered the thoughy, but somehow it didn't seem right to go have some drinks with some friends after her husband was bloody in the hospital.(Even if she didn't like him.)

" I don't know...I don't think I'm up to it."

"Oh, come on, Li. I think it will be good for you. Come on up. You won't regret it, please?", he pleaded.

"Fine.", Lita said giving in," But, only for a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good, ya made it!", Chris grinned as he pulled out a chair at the table he, Benoit, Shelton, and Randy were sitting at.

She nodded slightly as she took the seat beside him.

A very long silence fell upon the table as they all sat glancing at eachother.

"Is it bad?", Shelton questioned in a low whisper.

Lita shrugged slightly," I don't know too much. I was rushed out of there."

They all nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After much a eating and a few meaningless laughs the guys were ready to head off.

Benoit put his hand on her shoulder," Are you ready to go?", he asked, " Were heading out."

She shook her head," I think I'm going to stay a few more minutes."

He nodded as he headed for the door with the rest of them, besides Jericho.

" Are you sure your going to be okay? Maybe you should go ahead and head back to the hotel."

She shook her head," I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll leave soon, I just want a few, okay?"

Chris nodded slowly," Okay fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her smile was large as she made her way out to the car. Her thoughts were scrambled and she felt goofy and ready for fun. She liked it.

Lita had decided to have a few drinks before she left. Well, more than a few, but to her she seemed incapable of stopping.

She turned the key starting it and began to back out. She was laughing to herself about nothing. In her head she knew she was being strange, but it seemed the right thing to do.

At the moment she was neither thinking about Kane, Stinskey, or the lost baby. She was only thinking of herself and having fun.

As she made her way to the street things seemed alittle off. But, she did not let that bother her.

She pressed on the gas petal and without realising it, with way to much force. Lita was swerving in different directions, but to her she felt fine. To her she was driving fine.

The red light shined brightly above the four way interesection, but the red head did not see it and kept going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris Jericho was barely awake as he flipped on his television and flopped on the couch.

"In latest news, a collision was just commited on a four way intersection on 71st.", the television blared," It has contained three cars. The victims of the accident have not yet been reconized as police are trying at the moment to get the victims out of their automobiles."

Chris glanced out of the corner of his eye to reconized Lita's car right in the middle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please reveiw! I would really appreciate it! It keeps me writing!


End file.
